


The Paths I Could Have Taken

by hchollym



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Cousin Incest, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: The 2 blonde princes that Gimli could have spent the rest of his life with, and the 1 that he did.





	1. Fili

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's been a while since I posted, but I've had this idea brewing around in my head for quite some time now. 
> 
> I really Gimli/Fili, Gimli/Eomer, and Gimli/Legolas (OTP), but when I started thinking about, I realized that all three of those characters are (were) blonde princes. That seemed like far too much of a coincidence to me. Apparently I think Gimli has a type ;)
> 
> The next chapter with Gimli/Eomer should be up soon.
> 
> Comments are always lovely <3

Fili was the sweetest and most thoughtful dwarf that Gimli had ever met. The red-haired dwarf used to love spending his days with his older cousin. Fili wasn’t as reckless or energetic as his brother, but that didn’t mean that he was dull – far from it, actually. His relaxed and quiet humor could make Gimli smile in any situation, and when he occasionally took part in Gimli and Kili’s mischief, it seemed all the more exciting. 

But the most incredible thing about Fili was how selfless he was. 

After his father passed away, Fili became the rock that everyone else leaned on. He took it upon himself to stay strong and keep everything together for his mother and Kili. He became the “man” of the family. In his desire to care for the people he loved, it often meant that he neglected to care for himself. And Fili wore that brave mask well, never letting anyone see how much he was hurting inside. 

Except Gimli. 

Gimli was the only one that Fili could – _would_ \- ever let his walls down with. Gimli remembered the days following the death of Fili’s father. Fili’s face was blank during the funeral. He had stood tall and stoic, reminding Gimli of Thorin. Truthfully, he hated the comparison. He never wanted Fili to turn into such a broken and lonely dwarf. 

Gimli finally corned Fili, refusing to let his cousin brush him off any longer. He ended up yelling at Fili to stop pretending that everything was okay. It was breaking his heart to see his friend suffering alone. Gimli grasped his hand, his voice returning to an almost whisper as he begged Fili not to push him away. 

Fili had looked down at their intertwined hands, and it was like a dam had broken. His face scrunched up in a pained-expression as he began to sob. All of the feelings of sadness and anxiety were pouring down his face, and Gimli pulled him close, rubbing his back soothingly as Fili finally let himself grieve. 

It was the most vulnerable that Gimli had ever seen the blonde. Fili had always seemed so unshakeable to him, but in that moment, Gimli realized just how good of an actor Fili was. It made him want to protect the blonde dwarf from the world. 

After that day, whenever Fili got tired of wearing that strong mask, he sought out Gimli to take it off. He depended on Gimli, and it made the younger dwarf feel proud that he could do something to help the amazing prince. 

He felt honored that he got to see the side of Fili that no one else did; the insecurity and anxiety that hid behind his cocky façade. Fili was constantly worried that he wasn’t good enough and that he wasn’t living up to his title as prince. He judged himself by an impossibly high standard that no one could ever live up to, and Gimli hated to see it. 

He wished that Fili could see himself the way that Gimli did, because then he would never doubt himself again. Yet whenever Gimli complimented him, Fili laughed it off as a joke, unable to truly believe the truth behind his friend’s words, and it hurt Gimli to know that Fili thought so little of himself. 

Gimli wasn’t sure when it happened, but at some point, Fili began to look at him when he thought Gimli wasn’t looking. In those moments, his eyes shone with so much love that Gimli felt like he couldn’t breathe. Yet the second he would meet the prince’s gaze, Fili would look away. Gimli would sigh and think about taking the initiative, but in truth, he was slightly afraid to. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be with Fili, because he did. But he knew that if he were to court Fili, then that would be it. He would never be with anyone else again, because he knew that what he and Fili would share would be more than just a temporary thing. He wasn’t sure that he was ready to handle that just yet. They were still so young, and a lifetime commitment seemed so overwhelming. 

That overwhelmed feeling quickly vanished when the company prepared to set out on the Quest for Erebor. Fili had come to say goodbye to him alone, and Gimli had the worst feeling in the pit of his stomach that he would never see the blonde again. He tried to shake it, but it wouldn’t fully leave him. 

It was because of that feeling that Gimli found himself placing his lips over Fili’s. The blonde’s eyes widened, before they narrowed slightly in suspicion, but Gimli could see the spark of hope that hid behind it. Gimli huffed at Fili’s continued weariness, pulling the other closer to him and connecting their lips once more. His hands tangled in the blonde locks gently, and Fili hesitantly returned the kiss. 

His hands wrapped around Gimli in a way that seemed far too timid for the strong dwarf, and Gimli resolved to rid Fili’s mind of any doubts before he left. He deepened the kiss, and Fili inhaled sharply before responding fervently. Gimli could literally feel the love and desperation that Fili was pouring into the kiss, and it both intoxicated and terrified him at the same time. 

When they parted, Fili was smiling genuinely, and while Gimli was gladdened to see the other so happy, the feeling of dread was still in his heart.

“Be careful,” he said quietly, and Fili nodded.

“I will be. And when the quest is over, I will be the crowned prince to Erebor. Then I will be worthy of you.” Gimli frowned at the seriousness of his friend’s words. 

“You have always been worthy of me,” he replied honestly. Fili blinked, his face softening into an expression of pure love and contentment, but for some reason, Gimli felt his heart breaking. He kissed Fili once more, and when they pulled away, the blonde placed his forehead against Gimli’s, breathing in the air that passed between the two of them. 

“Think of me while I’m gone, _âzyungâl_ ” Fili whispered. Gimli’s eyes widened at Fili’s admission, and he swallowed over the lump in his throat. 

“I always do,” he whispered honestly. 

As Fili walked away, Gimli was left to his own thoughts. He wasn’t sure if he truly loved Fili the way that the dwarf deserved, but he would try. He would do everything in his power to make Fili happy.

...

He never got the chance though. Fili was taken far too soon, and a part of Gimli’s heart went with him. 

If Fili had survived, maybe things would have turned out differently.


	2. Eomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eomer was a good match for Gimli, and Gimli had no doubt that they could have been happy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eomer's turn :)
> 
> Hopefully it's obvious in this chapter, but just in case, Legolas and Gimli are not together yet. Gimli is still under the impression that Legolas does not return his feelings. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated <3

Eomer was the most passionate and blunt man that Gimli had ever met. Their first meeting had certainly not been romantic or even amicable. Yet Eomer had been noble enough to apologize for his error, so Gimli wouldn’t hold it against him. 

After that, Eomer quickly transformed from rival to a valued companion. His mouth seemed to have no filter, almost to the point of being offensive, but Gimli found it refreshing. There were enough liars in the world, and he much preferred knowing exactly where he stood with someone. 

Eomer was also fiercely loyal to his people and those that he cared about. He loved deeply, and he fought with the same intensity. He would never back down, even against the most impossible odds, and he always stood up for what was right, which Gimli greatly admired and respected him for. 

Eomer never did anything mildly. He was passionate about everything in life, and Gimli could relate. It was oddly comforting to be around someone who was as raw and fiery as he was; it made life more exciting. That internal fire was one of the things that Gimli missed most about his kin, but he found a kindred spirit in the unlikely source of Eomer. 

Yet despite all of Eomer’s intensity, he was also capable of great gentleness, and Gimli always found it endearing. 

He would always remember the look of happy surprise on Eomer’s face when Gimli jumped off the ramparts to save his life during the Battle of the Hornburg. His eyes had lit up with wonder, and it was so innocent and unexpected that Gimli had almost laughed. 

The battle had worn on, and Eomer and Gimli were soon separated from the others. They fought together well, Eomer’s sword moving in an almost-rhythm with Gimli’s axe. Without ever speaking, they were able to anticipate the other’s movements and avoid running into one another as they switched positions. They were a team that would be difficult for any enemy to best.

Gimli noticed that Eomer kept looking his way, as if checking that he was still okay, and Gimli was surprised to realize that he was doing the same. He wasn’t expecting this sudden sense of protectiveness that he felt toward the other, and his confusion distracted him just long enough to miss the approaching the orc. 

The blow was too quick, and his eyes blurred as pain seared through his head. It was only because of his strong survival instincts that he managed to cut down the orc before he fell to his knees. Eomer was by him in a second, a look of worry in his eyes, and Gimli idly wondered why the other would even care.

The prince grabbed his arm, practically yanking him up and pulling him toward a cave to avoid the fighting. He tore cloth from the bottom of his shirt, wrapping it around Gimli’s head tightly to stop the flow of blood. 

His eyes scanned over Gimli’s body for any other wound, and his shoulders slumped in relief when he found none, yet his eyes remained concerned. The loss of blood had Gimli feeling light-headed, yet he managed to muster up a grin that he hoped would put the other at ease.

“There is no need to worry. It will take more than one blow to take down this dwarf.” He stood to emphasize his point, ready to head back into the battle raging outside, but he staggered slightly. 

Eomer gave him a disapproving look, reminding Gimli very much of his mother when she felt like smacking him for being foolish. A smile quirked at his lip at the comparison. Somehow, he didn’t think Eomer would appreciate it. 

The blonde’s lip was busted, the vivid red blood staining his skin, and Gimli instinctively lifted his hand to wipe it away. Eomer tensed, his eyes widening slightly, as Gimli’s thumb brushed over his lip. Gimli’s eyes widened as well when he realized how his actions must have looked, withdrawing his hand quickly.

He began to apologize, but the look in Eomer’s eyes caused Gimli to freeze. There was something in Eomer’s stare – _lust, longing, heat_ – that had Gimli swallowing thickly. Gimli had heard that the haze of battle and the adrenaline pumping through your veins could cause this reaction, but he had never experienced it first-hand. He could suddenly see the appeal. 

He forced himself to look away, and the action caused Eomer to snap out of his daze as well. Soon enough, they were both running back into the chaos of battle despite Gimli’s injury, if only to avoid the stinging tension in the air between them. 

It wasn’t long after, when Gimli was preparing to leave with Aragorn and Legolas to travel through the Road under the mountain, that Eomer stopped him before he met up with his companions. 

“You have not stayed long enough to let me repay you for saving me life,” he said seriously. His gaze bore into Gimli, and the dwarf felt his stomach squirm and his heart beat a little faster. 

“There may be many a chance if we meet again, but I must go for now,” he replied evenly. Eomer nodded, though his eyes shone with disappointment. 

“Will you return after?” He asked, and while the words seemed innocent enough, the way Eomer’s eyes were shining with unspoken emotions made Gimli hesitate. In the end, he couldn’t bring himself to give the other hope where there was none.

“I will go wherever Legolas goes,” he answered truthfully. Eomer’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion before understanding dawned on him. His eyes widened before his expression grew forlorn and resigned, which did nothing to ease Gimli’s guilt. Eomer nodded slightly, giving Gimli a small, sad smile. 

“Be careful,” he bid. It was useless advice, as they both knew that Gimli would never take it, yet he said it all the same.

“You as well, my friend,” Gimli responded. 

As he walked away, he could feel Eomer’s eyes following him. Gimli knew that if he had met Eomer a year ago, he probably would have felt something deeper for him. Eomer was a good match for Gimli, and Gimli had no doubt that they could have been happy together. 

Yet despite the connection that he and Eomer shared, Gimli’s heart had already chosen another, and he was helpless to change it, even though his love did not seem to return his affections. 

If Gimli had met Eomer before he fell in love with Legolas, maybe things would have turned out differently.


	3. Legolas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimli could have spent the rest of his life with Fili or Eomer, but at the end of the day, he had been able to live without them. That was not so with Legolas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the end. I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.

Legolas was the most amazing elf that Gimli had ever met. Gimli may have been in awe of the Lady Galadriel, but his adoration of her was still nothing compared to his feelings for Legolas. Galadriel was beautiful and wonderfully empathetic, but Legolas was _everything_ ; a skilled warrior, a loyal friend, and a devoted lover. 

He was brave, kind, and gorgeous all at once. Gimli did not think that anything could ever compare to Legolas – not even the magnificence of the sun and moon. The dwarf loved the sound of the elf’s voice as he sang and the joy that danced in his eyes whenever he smiled. 

Legolas was what Gimli never even realized he needed before, but now he can’t live without. He was the laughter to Gimli’s grin, the tears to his pain, and the love in his heart. Their competitions to see who could kill the most orcs, the quiet conversations by the fire, and the way Legolas’ smile warmed Gimli’s entire being was something that Gimli never wanted to give up. 

It was ironic how things turned out. If someone had told Gimli when he was younger that he would end up loving an elf, he would have thought them mad. He may have even believed that he could love a man, but surely not an elf. Yet here he was. 

Despite their rocky start, they had developed a bond that went deeper than romance itself. It was purer and more unconditional. No matter what happened between them, they would always have one another. They were a constant; a simple, irrefutable fact in life.

Gimli hadn’t even realize what was happening at first. He simply knew that he liked spending time with Legolas, and he felt fiercely protective of him. It wasn’t until Boromir passed that Gimli realized he loved the elf. 

Gimli had been saddened greatly over his companion’s death, but that did nothing to stop the overwhelming feeling of relief that washed over him, and his instinctive first thought of “Thank Mahal that it was not Legolas.” It had shocked him to the core to feel such a way. He felt the guilt of it weigh upon his mind, but he could not take it back. 

It took several days of deep thought for him to realize the true meaning behind the emotions, but when he finally did, he felt as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped over his head. He felt the hopelessness of an unrequited love, never imagining that the elf would return his affections. 

Legolas remained a good friend, and Gimli forced himself to be content with only that. He had been shocked but extremely flattered when Legolas rushed to protect him against Eomer. They were outnumbered and could have been killed in the blink of an eye, but Legolas felt the need to protect Gimli anyway, and his defense meant more to Gimli than the dwarf could ever say. 

After Gimli and Eomer mended their broken friendship, it took Gimli perhaps longer than it should have to realize that Legolas looked at Eomer with jealousy whenever the man and dwarf were together. Gimli had simply assumed that Legolas was mistrusting of the man, but when he finally realized Legolas’ true emotions, Gimli felt his heart skip a beat. 

The idea that Legolas could ever return his love was enough to make Gimli’s entire body feel warm, inside and out. In hindsight, Legolas’ jealousy was almost humorous. As much as Gimli enjoyed Eomer’s company, he would never choose the man over his elf. Legolas had absolutely nothing to be jealous of with _anyone_. He had Gimli’s heart, body, and soul. 

Gimli would sooner cut off his own head than do anything to forsake their bond. He could not believe that he was lucky enough that Legolas had chosen to give his heart to him. After all the years they had now spent together, it still felt surreal sometimes, yet he would cherish it forever and always.

As Gimli lay in bed with the sleeping elf in his arms, he smiled and kissed the other’s forehead. Sometimes his mind got swept away with the paths he could have taken in his life. It was not wishful thinking; simply the musings of an old dwarf. 

If Fili had survived the Quest for Erebor or if Gimli had met Eomer first, then maybe things would have turned out differently. 

But as Gimli felt the rise and fall of Legolas’ chest against his own, seeing the golden hair splattered across the pale, lithe body, and his heart surged with love yet again, he realized that he wouldn't have had it any other way.

He could have spent the rest of his life with Fili or Eomer, but at the end of the day, he had been able to live without them. That was not so with Legolas. That was how Gimli knew that Legolas was his One, and he realized that perhaps everything truly did happen for a reason.


End file.
